All About Us
by Gabi G. W. Potter
Summary: Ele era tudo o ela queria naquele momento. Ela era tudo o que ele precisava para continuar lutando. Um pequeno momento sobre o que Harry e Gina fizeram quando "viram"seus maiores desejos virarem realidade. ONESHOT COM A MÚSICA ALL ABOUT US DA HE IS WE


**N\A:** heeeeeeeey! I'M BACK! HAHA. Pois é, estava sumida, meu netbook ressuscitou essa semana, ai vou voltar a postar a EDED, essa oneshot e mais uma outra. Vocês tem que agradecer às Gêmeas Potter, porque olha, essas duas TODO SANTO DIA falavam "gaaaaabs... postaaaa" "gabs, posta logo! Quero ler!" Essa oneshot só está aqui graças às duas, espero que gostem!

* * *

Estava amanhecendo n'A Toca e havia uma jovem sentada em sua cama, chorando, como nunca havia chorado antes. Chorava por medo. Medo por Harry, Rony e Hermione. Medo de que tudo desse errado... Medo do pior... Medo de que não pudesse mais abraçar os três, rir, brincar com eles, beijar Harry, medo de não ter mais o seu irmão ao seu lado, medo que sua melhor amiga não... Era melhor nem pensar. Ela chorava como uma criancinha que perdeu seu bichinho de pelúcia preferido. Ela queria apenas que eles voltassem. Já não ia mais para Hogwarts, só queria sentir o gosto dos lábios do seu Harry nos dela.

- "seu" humpft – resmungou.- Por que esse cabeça dura tinha que ter nascido com esse instinto protetor? Droga. – e começou a chorar mais ainda.

Nesse mesmo instante, longe dali, havia uma um garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados pensando nela...

- Ei, Harry, vem cá.

- Que foi Ron?

- Acho que descobri para que serve essa coisa – disse mostrando o Desiluminador, objeto que Dumbledore tinha deixado para ele – é para te transportar ao lugar que mais deseja.

- Isso... é legal, Ron.

- É sim... E eu sei que... hm... você tá morrendo por dentro sem a Gi... Você pode usá-lo, se quiser.

- Sério, Ron?

Sério, Harry. Vá logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Então Harry se concentrou e desejou estar ao lado de Gina.

Gina sentiu uma mão limpar suas lágrimas. Confusa, olhou para cima e não entendeu o que estava vendo.

- Mas o que... ? – E foi calada por um beijo.

**_ Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_**

** (pegue a minha mão, eu vou te ensinar a dançar)**

**_ I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_**

** (eu vou te fazer girar, não vou deixar você cair)**

Era O beijo. O beijo que tanto sentia falta. O beijo que fazia as suas pernas tremerem, seu estômago dar um nó, seu coração acelerar.

**_ Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet_**

** (quer me deixar guiar? Você pode subir nos meus pés)**

**_ Give it a try, it'll be alright_**

** (tente, vai ficar tudo bem)**

Quando aparatou, viu que Gina estava chorando. Ficou com o coração apertado, nunca a tinha visto chorar antes, ela ficava ainda mais linda chorando. Decidiu então beijá-la.

**_ The room's rush, rush_**

** (o ambiente está em silêncio)**

E ele a beijou. Beijou como nunca tinha beijado.

Depois de anos, meses, dias ensolarados, eles se separaram.

Gina não acreditara no estava acontecendo. Tinha acabado de beijar Harry, mas como... ?

- Hary, como você chegou aqui? A guerra acabou?

- Infelizmente não, Gi. Cheguei aqui com o Desiluminador do Rony.

- Como?

- Ele te leva ao lugar que mais você mais deseja, e o que eu mais desejava era estar com você.

- Ah Harry! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – disse Gina se jogando nos braços de Harry.

**_ And now's our moment_**

** (e agora é o nosso momento)**

Eles voltaram a se beijar, a se abraçar, continuaram as carícias até perderem o fôlego.

- Harry... Eu quero... – Gina falava fracamente.

- Gin... Eu não posso...

**_ Take it in feel it all and hold it_**

** (entre no clima, sinta e fique fime)**

- Por favor, Harry – disse beijando o pescoço dele.

- Gin... Ah! –gemeu quando ela mordiscou nódulo de sua orelha- assim fica mais difícil, Gina...

**_ Eyes on you, eyes on me_**

** (olhos em você, olhos em mim)**

- Mais difícil para quê? – sussurrou no ouvido dele, traçando o caminho da orelha ao pescoço.

- Mais difícil para... ah!... resistir

**_ We're doing this right_**

** (estamos indo certo)**

** '_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in Love_**

** (pois amantes dançam quando estão apaixonados)**

- Para que resistir, então? Harry, eu quero você e você me quer, por favor

- Gi... Não é você... Sou eu.

- Harry, é tudo sobre nós. Eu te amo.

**_ Spotlight Shinning, it's all about us_**

** (holofote brilhando, é tudo sobre nós)**

- Eu te amo Gi.

**_ It's oh oh oh all about uh uh uh us_**

** (somos oh oh oh só nós oh oh oh nós)**

**_ And every heart in the room will melt_**

** (e todo coração no lugar vai derreter)**

**_ This is a feeling I've never felt but_**

** (essa é uma sensação que eu nunca tive, mas)**

**_ It's oh, oh, all about us_**

** (é tudo sobre oh oh oh nós)**

Então Harry começou a beijá-la também. Ele deitou-se sobre dela, tirando a blusa, ela ficando apenas de calcinha.

- Oh, Gi... Você é perfeita

**_ Suddently, I'm_ _feeling brave_**

** (de repente, eu me sinto corajoso)**

**_ I don't know what's got into me_**

** (não sei o que deu em mim)**

Eles se beijavam ainda mais apaixonados, desesperados, machucados com a distância.

**_ Why I feet this way_**

** (por que me sinto assim)**

Então aconteceu.

**_ Can we dance, real slaw_?**

** (nós podemos dançar devagar?)**

Eles fizeram a sua própria dança de amor.

**_ Can I hold You_**

** (posso te segurar)**

**_ Can I hold you close_?**

** (posso te segurar pertinho de mim?)**

Corpos suados, cansados, entregues ao amor, se abraçaram como se essa fosse a única maneira de não acabar com aquele momento.

**_ The room's hush, hush_**

** (o ambiente está em silêncio)**

**_ And now's our moment_**

** (e agora é o nosso momento)**

**_ Take it in feel it all and hold it_**

** (entre no clima, sinta e fique firme)**

- Gi... Olha pra mim

- hum

**_ Eyes on you, eyes on me_**

** (olhos em você, olhos em mim)**

- Eu te amo ruivinha

**_ We're doing this right_**

** (estamos indo certo)**

** '_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._**

** (pois amantes dançam quando estão apaixonados)**

**_ Spotlight shinning, it's all about us_**

** (holofote brilhando, é tudo sobre nós)**

**_ And every heart in the room will melt_**

** (e todo coração no lugar vai derreter)**

- Eu também te amo, meu herói.

- Ainda não acabei com ele, Gin.

- Você me salvou quando eu tinha 11 anos, você é MEU herói.

**_ This is a feeling I've never felt but_**

** (é uma sensação que nunca tive, mas)**

**_ It's oh oh all about us_**

** (é tudo oh oh sobre nós)**

- Você que me dá forças pra continuar, Gin. Sigo em frente para que tenhamos um futuro juntos. Uma casa branca, grande, 3 filhos.

- James Sirius, Albus e Lily Luna Potter – disse Gina sonhadoramente.

**_ Do you hear that, love__?_**

** (você está ouvindo, amor?)**

**_ They're playing our song_**

** (estão tocando a nossa música)**

**_ Do you think we're ready__?_**

** (você acha que estamos prontos?)**

**_ Oh, I'm really feeling it_**

** (oh, estou sentindo)**

**_ Do you hear that, love__?_**

** (você está ouvindo, amor?)**

- Então... hm.. Você quer – disse inseguro – casar comigo depois que tudo isso acabar?

**_ Do you hear that, love__?_**

** (você está ouvindo, amor?)**

**_ They're playing our song_**

** (estão tocando a nossa música)**

**_ Do you think we're ready__?_**

** (você acha que estamos prontos?)**

**_ Oh, I'm really feeling it_**

** (oh, estou sentindo)**

**_ Do you hear that, love__?_**

** (você está ouvindo, amor?)**

- É o que eu mais quero, Harry. Casar, construir uma família, viver com você. Eu te amo.

**_ Do you hear that, love__?_**

** (você está ouvindo, amor?)**

**_ They're playing our song_**

** (estão tocando a nossa música)**

**_ Do you think we're ready__?_**

** (você acha que estamos prontos?)**

**_ Oh, I'm really feeling it_**

** (oh, estou sentindo)**

**_ Do you hear that, love__?_**

** (você está ouvindo, amor?)**

**_ Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._**

** (pois amantes dançam quando estão apaixonados)**

**_ Spotlight shinning, it's all about us_**

** (holofote brilhando, é tudo sobre nós)**

**_ And every heart in the room will melt_**

** (e todo coração no lugar vai derreter)**

**_ This is a feeling I've never felt but_**

** (é uma sensação que nunca tive, mas)**

**_ It's oh oh all about us_**

** (é tudo oh oh sobre nós)**

E então eles se beijaram. Só que dessa vez com mais carinho, sem pressa. Pois essa noite era só deles. A primeira noite de muitas.

* * *

**N/A: Dedico esta oneshot à minha melhor amiga, irmã, porquinha, parenta, fazenda, Giovana, que por uma injustiça de Deus se foi duas semanas atrás. Amanhã dia 10 seria seu 15º aniversário, o Céu vai estar em festa. Eu te amo, anjinho. Em breve nos encontraremos e vamos comer muito doce ai em cima *3***


End file.
